<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Night sex // Skephalo Smut by IamaddictedtoSkephalo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136113">Night sex // Skephalo Smut</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaddictedtoSkephalo/pseuds/IamaddictedtoSkephalo'>IamaddictedtoSkephalo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft - Fandom, Skephalo - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Night Sex, Rushed, Skephalo, face fucking, wakingupwithaboner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:08:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30136113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamaddictedtoSkephalo/pseuds/IamaddictedtoSkephalo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This was kinda rushed but Skeppy wakes up with a boner and Bad helps him out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>skephalo - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Night sex // Skephalo Smut</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet night, nothing really was that expected.</p><p>Until-</p><p>“Fuck-..” Skeppy said, tired-some. He looked at the clock on his bed stand.</p><p>It’s 2 am, Skeppy then looked down and he saw a tent on his boxers. Most likely the reason why he woke up so early, He turned around to see Badboyhalo. Spooning him, and still thankfully sleeping. </p><p>“Shit, what am I going to do?” Skeppy mumbled under his breath, he then remembered something Bad said a few weeks ago</p><p>“Skeppy, if something happens while i’m asleep. I give you my full consent.” </p><p>This is the second time something like this happened. </p><p>Skeppy sighed, he thought this was a bit weird but anything to remove this pain. Bad did give consent soo, it’s now or never.</p><p>Skeppy proceeded to turn his whole body around, facing Bad. He pulled his boxers a bit down, and his cock sprung open. Skeppy groaned at the sudden breeze, he then grab his member and starts stroking it up and down.</p><p>“H-holy shit~ Bad..” Skeppy was imagining that Bad was giving him a handjob, he slowly kept going faster and faster, using his thumb to tease the slit on top.</p><p>Soon enough, he started groaning loudly. <br/>That’s when he heard Bad shuffle around, and say:<br/>“Skeppy?”<br/>Skeppy shot his head up so fast, immediately being pulled from his thoughts.</p><p>“Skeppy? What are you doing?” Bad said as he looked down at Skeppy, first thing he saw was Skeppy grabbing onto his hard-on while Precum that he used as lube was on the bedsheets.</p><p>“Bad! Aha- uhm. I couldn’t bring myself to do anything to you so I kinda just- uh, yeah..” Skeppy nervously said.</p><p>“Oh, uhm. Do you need help with that?” Bad insisted</p><p>“Yeah-..” Skeppy mumbled.<br/>Bad then went under the covers, already facing Skeppy dick. He looked at it for a few seconds, possibly trying to think straight considering the fact he just woke up. </p><p>Bad then grabbed onto Skeppys dick and started slowly pumping it. Teasing the slit a bit.<br/>“Bad~ please..just hurry up.” Skeppy pleaded<br/>Bad nodded, he then opened his mouth and took it whole and started bobbing his head up and down.<br/>Instantly, Skeppy put his hand over and gripped onto Bad’s hair. Causing Bad to moan, leaving a shock of pleasure. <br/>As Skeppy was groaning and whining, Bad was palming himself through his boxers, trying to relieve some pain that he was feeling.<br/>The pleasure was so much for Skeppy that he came into Bad’s mouth, leaving Bad with white liquid in his mouth.</p><p>“AH~! Oh my gosh, Bad are you alright? I should’ve gave you a warning!” <br/>When Skeppy looked down, he saw Bad’s eyes looking up at him, his tongue stinking out with cum in it, and then he swallowed it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes yes, uh, follow my twitter @Skephaloaddict !</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>